Escalators and moving walkways (in the following also commonly referred to as “transportation device”) are commonly known to transport persons along an ascending/descending (escalator) or horizontal/inclined (moving walkway) path. Escalators comprising steps and moving walkways comprising—pallets (in the following also commonly referred to as “transport means”), which are arranged in a circulating band of transport means. The band of transport means is driven by drive means, most commonly an electromotor.
The safety of the person during transport is to be ensured. Multiple mechanical and electrical safety devices are embedded into the transportation device. The major task of these safety devices is to safeguard people and objects against risks of accidents like extremities from being threaded by the transport means or other moving parts, electrical exposure, etc. However there are still too many accidents in escalators and moving walkways, due to which persons get injured.
According to existing reports, although entrapment—in which a body part or piece of clothing becomes trapped in the gaps between the moving parts of transportation device—is often a high-profile issue because those incidents typically involve small children, falls on and over transportation device account for the majority of all transportation device accidents and often cause more severe injuries and more fatalities.
DE 10 2012 109 390 A1 discloses an observation device for an escalator or a moving walkway using video sensing means. The observation device determines, whether objects or persons are located on the escalator or moving walkway. Upon detection of an object or a person the operation of the escalator or moving walkway can be stopped or a restart of the operation can be prevented.
Thus a need exists for safer moving walkways and escalators.